happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Hole Lotta Love
TV Season: 1 Episode: 7.2 Writers: Warren Graff Ken Pontac David Winn Jeff Biancalana Kenn Navarro Director: Kenn Navarro Episode list: TV Season 1 Previous Episode: A Change of Heart Next Episode: Mime to Five "A Hole Lotta Love" is episode number 7.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. Roles Starring Roles *Pop *Cub *Sniffles Featuring Roles *Lumpy *Mime *The Mole *Cuddles *Handy *Petunia Appearance Roles *Cro-Marmot Plot We begin with Pop and Cub walking through the park. While Pop taps out the ashes in his pipe, Cub wanders over to a broken down well. Pop sees this and barely manages to save Cub from falling in. Pop tells Cub to stay where he is, and follows Cub's gaze over to Cro-Marmot's ice cream truck. When Pop turns back around, however, Cub is gone, leaving only his beanie behind. Pop, fearing for the worst, begins tossing a rope down the well in hopes that Cub would grab on, coming up empty every time. Pop runs over to a picnic table where Lumpy, Sniffles, and The Mole are reading and eating, demanding help. Sniffles gets an idea and they all go to his workshop. The group begins working on a device, drawing up plans and welding metal, but Pop's impatience and interference hinders the group's work. Lumpy, meanwhile, spends the entire time eating cans of beans, forcing him to run to a nearby outhouse. The next day, Sniffles' creation, a large drill machine, crashes out of the workshop. They begin burrowing underground, but The Mole is instantly killed when a small glass bubble he rides in is crushed against the ground. Pop takes the map out of The Mole's dead hands, but is shocked to learn that the map The Mole drew up is nothing more than scribbles. Pop and Sniffles stop and ask Handy, who just finished laying some underground pipes, for directions to the well. Handy explains how to get there, pointing as he does. Due to his lack of hands, however, Pop can't understand where Handy is telling them to go. After Handy gets mad and yells at Pop for the confusion, Pop and Sniffles leave, destroying Handy's pipes in the process. Poisonous gas begins seaping out through the pipes and Handy, unable to turn off the gas, falls down dead. Pop and Sniffles begins fighting over the steering wheel, causing them to burrow in random directions and jump out of the ground in several places. The fin of the machine emerges in the middle of a road and begins chasing Mime, who juggles while riding his unicycle. Mime pedals away in fear, eventually relaxing when the fin goes back underground. He looks up to see, however, that Petunia is driving straight at him. Mime braces himself for the impact, when the fin reemerges and cuts Petunia's car (and Petunia herself) in half, leaving Mime unharmed. Half of Petunia's car knocks down garbage cans in front of Cuddles' house. He opens a window and looks out, shocked at the damage. As Pop and Sniffles continue their struggles for control of the vehicle, the steering wheel breaks off. The machine pops out of the ground and goes back underground, the force of the impact causing Mime to fly up in the air. He lands perfectly and throws the three balls he's juggling at the door to Cuddles' house. When Cuddles comes outside, Mime tries in vain to explain what happened to Cuddles. The fin suddenly comes by and slices off the front part of Cuddles' house, causing it to fall forward on Cuddles and Mime. They run away and the windows of the house end up falling over them. Mime is unhurt as he is under the window that Cuddles opened earlier. Cuddles, however, is sliced to pieces from the glass of the other window. Sniffles and Pop try to replace the steering wheel on the controls, but the drill hits an underground wall of concrete. The drill becomes stationary as it's lodged in the concrete, but, because it's still activated, the rest of the machine begins spinning at a fast rate. Pop manages to get to the controls, while numerous cans of beans fly out of a cupboard and begin bouncing around. They pierce Sniffles numerous times and when Pop finally manages to stop the machine, half of Sniffles' body is missing. Back at the well, Cub comes skipping by with an ice cream in his hand to retrieve his beanie, having never fallen in the well in the first place. The machine begins driving towards Cub, but Pop is concerned that Cub might get run over by it. He goes to the top of the machine, where The Mole was earlier, and tosses an anchor to stop the machine. Mime, now out of breath and slowing down, ends up getting his head crushed by the anchor. The machine stops just short of running over Cub, but Pop accidentally knocks Cub down the well when he opens the door. Sighing, Pop goes back underground to search for Cub. The drill reemerges, however, under the outhouse Lumpy is in, shredding him to death. Moral "Anything worth doing is worth doing well!" Deaths #The Mole's head gets squished like a pimple due to the poor design of the drill machine. #Handy dies when he breathes in poisonous gas. #Petunia gets sliced in half by the machine's fin. #A closed window falls on Cuddles, cutting his body like an apple. #Sniffles' body is destroyed when he is hit by fast-flying cans of beans. #An anchor impales Mime's head. #While unlikely, Cub possibly dies from being knocked down the well. #Lumpy is shredded to death by the drill machine. Goofs #The Mole's mole changes places a few times, once during a continuous shot. #The tools on Handy's belt change places numerous times. #The trash on Cuddles' lawn disappears when the front of his house begins to fall forwards. #At the end of the episode, Cub is about to be run over as he is by the treads of the drill machine. In the next shot, however, he is by the door (though he may have just moved there to see Pop). #Cub ran off to get ice cream, while Sniffles took a day to create the drill machine. At the end of the episode, Cub had only just gotten his (still frozen) ice cream. Trivia #The Cursed Idol is among the items that fall out of Cuddles' garbage. #Kenn Navarro mentioned that he did Handy's voice in this episode due to Warren being unavailable at the time. #Lumpy didn't kill or harm anybody in this episode, while still being killed himself. #Everyone who died in this episode died because of Pop. #This is one of three TV episodes in which Petunia appears in but Giggles doesn't, the other two being Take a Hike and Wishy Washy. Category:Episodes Category:TV episodes